Sniper Junction
Description Sniper Junction is one of the locations in This War of Mine. Loot information *Lots of Food *Huge amounts of Materials *Lots of Meds *Lots of Parts Overview and the Wounded Man Event You enter the map from the right side. As you pass to the left, a passerby will warn you about a sniper. The middle part of the map is under constant fire by a sniper from a hotel in the background. Fortunately, this section is also littered with vehicles and debris that act as cover. On the left side of the map is a loot-able building. To avoid the sniper fire, start by running to the destroyed vehicle close by and moving to the edge of the cover it provides. When you hear a shot, immediately run towards the next piece of cover. Wait for the sniper to shoot again. Repeat this process until you reach the other side. There is an interval of about 6 seconds between shots during which your survivor can move from cover to cover. Pavle, who is a fast runner, can run through the area with less risk- but any character that is in good health and rested can run through the area without getting shot. Bringing a slow character such as Boris, Cveta or Anton is riskier but still do-able with appropriate timing. A fountain in the middle of the map is a temporary safe spot. Nearby you will find a wounded man who has been shot by the sniper. He will tell you that he could not escape down into the sewers since someone barricaded the door after he left to scavenge for supplies. Leave him for now and proceed left towards the building. Once you get inside the building, you can then go in the basement and into the sewers. The path will follow underneath allowing you to unblock the barricaded door. At this point the wounded man will traverse down through the man-hole and thank your character. Follow him back to the building for a reward (he will hobble slowly and take a few rest breaks due to his injury). After unlocking a door leading to his baby, he tell you about a hiding spot, that contains 5 jewelry. Helping the man will also increase the morale of some of your survivors. Using the sewer path from now on will allow the player to avoid the sniper fire between the fountain and the building. Bringing Marko is an excellent choice for subsequent visit since there is a huge amount of parts in both the building and the sewers. Building Overview The loot-able building has 2 grated doors and a locked door in the baby's room that can technically be navigated around by passing underneath in the basement. The grated door upstairs gives access to a refrigerator and medicine cabinet. Climbing further upstairs leads to another grated door which gives access to several cabinets, one contains a Broken Guitar. The building contains 7 pieces of furniture which can be chopped with a hatchet for wood and fuel. Notes * If the wounded man dies then he drops 3 canned foods and 2 medications. The civilian at the start of the map can drop Raw Food and materials. Category:Locations